campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Xemüg
'Xemüg'The spelling of “Xemüg” – https://twitter.com/JordanCwierz/status/913789155691433984 is an antagonist of Season 4 of Camp Camp. He is the founder and leader of Daniel's cult, though as of now it is still officially unnamed. He is an alien with apparently many devout followers and a penchant for human sacrifices. Not much is known about Xemüg since he has yet to make a physical appearance, and it is unknown at this time as to whether or not he actually exists or is merely part of a made-up story. Appearance Xemüg is a bizarre but also stereotypical-looking alien. His face was first shown on the cover of a book about his cult, titled "Xemüg's Guide to Eternal Salvation - Kids Edition" in the episode "Camp Loser Says What?", and this was the guidelines upon which David, Max, and the Wood Scouts (minus Pikeman) built a massive floating head of a puppet to trick Daniel. He has grey skin, two antennae, purple-and-blue eyes, pointed eyebrows and nose, elfish ears, and a Fu Manchu mustache. He also has a red robe with a maroon collar. Personality Not much is known about Xemüg since he has yet to make a physical appearance, and it is unknown at this time as to whether or not he is a fictitious entity or not. However, if operating on the assumption if he's real, we can assume that he is just as mentally unstable as Daniel, since he founded the cult that Daniel is in. It appears that human sacrifice is a regular part of this religion; prior to his arrival at Camp Campbell and applying for a job as a counselor, a newspaper article reveals that Daniel caused the death of an entire compound. Presumably, these people were sacrifices in the name of Xemüg. Apparently, mass sacrifices are also required to actually summon Xemüg, as stated by Daniel in following a step-by-step guide from his book in "Camp Loser Says What?". It also likely that he's a pathological liar, given the crazy feats Daniel claims he did, such battling in the Millennia Wars as stated by Daniel in "Cult Camp". He also seems to be a sort of twisted mentor to his followers, as Daniel mentions a proverbial conversation he had with Xemüg in "Arrival of the Torso Takers", where he was reminded that in his eternal quest to salvage humanity, he had also forgotten to salvage himself, which led Daniel to the conclusion of child murder. History While the reality of whether or not Xemüg actually exists is unconfirmed, but he is frequently talked about whenever Daniel makes an appearance. In "Cult Camp", Daniel is left in charge of the entire camp, and begins explaining his religion to the campers, mentioning the Big Bang being a side effect of Xemüg's role in the Millennia Wars. A purification sauna is built and the campers are brainwashed into setting up an "ascension party", in which they're meant to drink poisoned Kool-Aid and sacrifice themselves to Xemüg. Thanks to a little psychological manipulation from Max, David realizes that Daniel's a cultist, and they end up having a musical face-off in an attempt to prove their own superiority to each other. At the end of the song Daniel accidentally drinks his own toxic Kool-Aid and is quickly whisked away by an ambulance. Daniel mentions a (most likely proverbial) conversation he had with Xemüg in "Arrival of the Torso Takers", where he was reminded that in his eternal quest to salvage humanity, he had also forgotten to salvage himself. This resulted in Daniel turning the idea of "self-care" into "killing Max" during that episode. Said murder isn't meant to be sacrificial, as Daniel ever-so-graciously gives Max the freedom of choosing his own means of death, and in a future episode we learn there are some guidelines to any sort of ritual killings, thus it is motivated purely by personal revenge. His history is a central part of "Camp Loser Says What?", wherein Daniel leading the Wood Scouts to annex Camp Campbell was ultimately part of his own personal agenda to physically summon Xemüg. In being summoned, Xemüg is meant "to consume our world and take us into the next phase of the Great Design", and doing so will require the bodily sacrifices of "everyone", which seems to specify only the people of Camp Campbell. A ceremonial dais had been built at some point, for the purpose of these ritual sacrifices. A large floating head appears behind the dais, bearing the likeness of Xemüg from the book cover, and orders Daniel not to sacrifice people today; rather, he is to go to Antarctica and build a temple in his honor, with the promise of taking Daniel to his thousand planets if he does. Despite Xemüg supposedly having 10 million planets, Daniel totally falls for it, and immediately abandons everything to follow this new quest. Turns out that Max and David teamed up with the Wood Scouts (off-screen, with the exception of Pikeman) to create and manipulate the head, with Petrol providing the voice, who apparently was able to replicate it well enough for Daniel to find it believable. As he leaves, Daniel says, "farewell, and may Xemüg bless your path!" Trivia * Because of Daniel's dialogue in "Cult Camp", it is possible he could be from the cult of Scientology, as he talked about the Galactic Confederacy, and of "Xemüg" which is an obvious parody of Xenu the evil dictator who committed genocide of his people in the beliefs of the Church of Scientology. ** The story of Xenu is often called "The Wall of Fire", which is referenced in "Camp Loser Says What?" with the fire that Daniel created on the sacrificial dais. * According to Daniel, the Big Bang was a side effect of the Millenia Wars, that Xemüg had started with the galactic confederacy (mentioned in "Cult Camp"). * He shares the same voice actor as Zim, from "Invader Zim" who, like Xemüg, is an alien. * According to Daniel, the Wood Scouts' compound is "a fundamental part of the history of this great planet, a planet that we all know was rescued from the Negabytes' fortress by the all-powerful Xemüg." This is because of a diagram in the book he had in "Camp Loser Says What?" that shows an amalgamation of circles and symbols that he interpreted as the general geographical area of Sleepy Peak. This would also mean that the areas of Camp Campbell and Spooky Island are also (supposedly) crucial parts of his religion's history, or at the very least are all requirements in physically summoning Xemüg. ** The left shows Camp Campbell and their moat with smaller circles representing the mess hall, activities field, ampitheatre, campers' tents, and counselors' cabin. Spooky Island is represented as a single mountain within a circle, the Wood Scouts' compound with their moat in the top corner is represented by a square with an illuminati triangle in the middle, and the river that feeds in and out of Lake Lilac runs straight through the middle of the map. *** Despite the undeniable similarity, there have not been any instances of illuminati triangles being used at the Wood Scouts' camp, though it is easy to see why Daniel interpreted their large tent in the center of the barracks as the triangle within a square. * There are a couple of other things in the book from "Camp Loser Says What?" that contains a fair information about Xemüg and his religion. ** In the top left-hand corner (chapter 4), there's a small blurb about a couple simply called The Smiths and their "very real, not at all fictitious summoning." ** At the very bottom, halfway across the screen, reads "Figure 1.A - Pictured is the summoning circle required to call forth Xemüg. One incorrect stroke could mean summoning Yemug, and no one" (the text is cut off at this point). Yemug has yet to be mentioned in the show and his/her/their/its relationship to Xemüg is completely unknown. ** The right-hand side of the page is a step-by-step guide to summoning Xemüg, and step 2 specifies that one of his favorite "looks" is Greco-Roman, which influenced the look of the summoning dais. Step 3 also reads, "The 4 wings represent the 4 bufallo sic BBQ wings leader Zyeo was eating when he received the vision of the summoning dais from Xemüg. The fire is because they were very spicy." ** The very bottom-right corner shows a simple star that is said to be a "summoning design" dated back to the Millennia Wars (which Daniel spoke about in "Cult Camp"). Gallery References Category:Villains Category:Male characters